


Cocktail

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go out to a bar to celebrate after closing a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnchsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/gifts).



“What in the hell is that monstrosity?” Danny sidled up to the bar, coming right into Steve’s personal space just like he always did. There was no reason for him to be that close since there was lots of room at the bar, except to be close to Steve. Five-0 was out celebrating after closing a case and ended up in a beach front dive. The only other patrons in the bar were a bachelorette party.

“Wait, my amazing deductive powers tell me it’s a...” Steve glanced down at the drink the bartender set down moments before. “It’s a drink. Amazing, huh?”

“That is _not_ a drink. It has an umbrella.”

Steve shrugged and poked at the umbrella with his finger. “Drinks have umbrellas. Especially here. Tourists like ‘em.”

Danny stabbed a finger in the middle of Steve’s chest. “You are _not_ a tourist. Where’s my beer?”

“Maybe I got this for you?” He nodded toward the neon blue drink, with a pitiful piece of dried up pineapple clinging to the side of the glass next to a tiny pink umbrella. “I do believe it’s a Blue Hawaiian. Kinda appropriate, don’t you--”

“Don’t even, Steven.” Danny stabbed his finger into Steve’s chest again. “That is not a drink. It has pineapple. Drinks... real drinks, do _not_ have pineapple. Beer, now that is a real drink. You drink beer on a hot day and today is hotter than the second level of hell, maybe the third, or fourth level of hell on this floating volcano.” He pointed at the drink and then his own chest. “I want a beer. You said you’d get me a beer.” His arms spread wide and he motioned with an empty hand. “Nope, no beer here.”

“I--”

“No, no. Just, no. I don’t want a beer. I _need_ a beer after the day you put me through. You owe me a beer.”

Steve smirked and licked his bottom lip. “You didn’t think I’d do it and I did.”

Danny’s face was beginning to turn a brighter shade of red and his hair was a little wild.  The top three buttons of his dress shirt were open and sleeves rolled up. “It wasn’t a bet! You don’t just... Oh. My. God. Wipe that shit eating grin off of your face. You’re proud of yourself. Of course you are. Ninja-crazy-ass-Super-SEAL.”

Steve bumped shoulders with Danny. “Super SEAL? Kinda like Superman. Chirp all you want, but I know you’re impressed I cleared that jump with a--”

“We’re not talking about that. No grown man should bend that way without breaking and I don’t want to know where you got the--”

“Classified.”

“Shut up and get me my beer,” Danny snapped, but he settled his hand on Steve’s lower back, caressing just above the waistband of Steve’s low hanging cargo pants.

Steve shifted closer to Danny. “I got beer back at my place.”

There was a hoot from the table near the back of the bar. “Gotta be Kono. You’re such a lady!”

“You love me, brah!” she shouted back and raised her beer in salute. “We’re celebrating. Get over here and help me celebrate.”

A woman from the bachelorette party came up on the other side of Steve and Danny glared at her. She was wearing a garish Hawaiian sundress and rainbow, plastic lei. She smiled despite Danny’s glare and leaned over to grab the blue liquid nightmare, nodding towards the bartender. “Thanks. Put it on my tab!”

She walked away after smiling at Danny and Steve. Not in an I-want-to-pick-you-up sort of way, but rather in an aren’t-you-two-cute-together sort of way.

“I knew you didn’t order that,” Danny said. His hand was still on Steve’s lower back, caressing in small circles. “I might be a little...” He waved his free hand in the air. “Ya know. Not that I can’t hold my liquor.”

“Tequila shots will do that.”

“Damn Kono,” Danny mumbled. “So, about my beer...”

Steve leaned in closer and whispered into Danny’s ear. “You’re hot when you snark, even if you are drunk.”

“You’re drunk, too.” Danny narrowed his gaze. “Not that I’m drunk, babe. I’m from New Jersey, we can drink you Hawaiians under the table.”

“Still snarking. It’s hot. If I’d known that _cock_ tails set you off like that, I’d order the most obnoxious thing on the menu. Something made in a blender. Something obnoxious and sweet at the same time, sorta like you. Short and sweet.”

“Shut up, Steven.”

“What’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” He flashed Danny a smirk.

“Putting up with you.”

“I rescind my offer.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s wrist, tugging him towards the table commandeered by Five-0. “Chin is driving us home. Chin can drive us home now. Chin is sober.” 

Steve let himself be led back. “You’re not, Danno.”

Danny scowled. “Sober enough to show you who’s boss.”

Kono snorted from the table and muttered under her breath, “You’re assuming he wants to be boss.”

“Hello, I’m right here,” Steve said.

When Steve glared at her, she raised her beer bottle in a salute, grinned and took a swig. “I never said anything. Did you hear anything, Chin?”

Chin sighed and shook his head. “Don’t get me involved in this.”

“I’ll provide you with an escape.” Danny grinned. He opened his wallet and laid down two twenties on the table. “That should cover the last round, plus a tip. Chin, buddy, you can give us a ride home. The sooner the better. Work for you?”

Chin glanced at his watch. “Melia will be getting off her shift soon. Let’s go pour you lot into the car.”

“But, I’m not done celebrating,” Kono protested and actually pouted.

“I’m immune to that,” Chin chuckled and patted Kono on the shoulder. “C’mon, cuz. You can crash on my couch and watch TV until you pass out. Melia bought you a copy of Princess Bride.”

“I love that movie.” Kono drained the rest of her beer and flashed a dopey grin. “Lub, true lub.”

“Now that I can drink to,” Danny whispered to Steve. “C’mon, the party’s just starting for us, sailor.”

END.

  
  



End file.
